10 Dε Ocтυвяε, Uи Diα мás Solo
by Perfect Hell
Summary: Un día especial para Naruto, también para la aldea pero… tanto Naruto como Konoha tienen distintas maneras de ver ese día especial. La aldea por ser el día en que el cuarto "mato" al Kyubi, pero para Naruto fue el dia de su nacimiento.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola! aquí corrigiendo mis fanfics xD. Gracias por leer...

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo ocupo a los personajes para crear mis locas ideas, sin fines lucrativos.

**A**dvertencias: OoC

* * *

**๋****• **10 de Octubre, un día más solo **๋****•**

******๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL ******๋****•**

**.:.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal, sin ninguna novedad e interés alguno. Era simplemente desesperante ver cómo la gente reía y comentaban entre sí, la celebración del día de hoy. ¡Mendigo día!

Se suponía que hoy, el día 10 de octubre debería ser un día muy emotivo, para nuestro amigo rubio; pero no, este día era igual que muchos otros para él. Las actividades del día de hoy: venerar al cuarto por derrotar al Kyubi. Mucha gente estaba contenta, hoy era un día en el que sol iluminaba fuertemente a Konoha, la quinta se encontraba preparando las festividades que daría el día de hoy en la aldea oculta de la hoja; todos los aldeanos caminaban por las calles apretujadas, comprando kimonos de colores para celebrar este día, hasta pareciera que el sol se había puesto más grande y hermoso; todo esto lo veía un par de ojos azules, los cuales empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas; hoy nadie se acordaba de él, _nadie_…

—Por que habrían de hacerlo— pensaba Naruto, dejando resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla.

Cuando vio a su adorada compañera de equipo, la chica de pelo rosa iba muy feliz con una bolsa en la mano, el rubio salto desde el techo donde estaba y se posicionó enfrente de esta…

—Hola Sakura— saludo este, mostrando una sonrisa. Su amiga correspondió el saludo.

—Hola Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sakura lo miro un tanto confundida, después de todo, sabía perfectamente que Uzumaki Naruto no se le veía paseando en ese día. Era como si no le tomara importancia que el cuarto haya salvado a Konoha.

—Yo… andaba paseando y… ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?

—Un kimono, pienso invitar a Sasuke a la celebración— un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, la imagen del Uchiha apareció en su mente.

—Ah… ya veo. Bueno, nos vemos luego— el rubio se alejó de ahí, sin dejar ninguna explicación.

El rubio encontró un pequeño lago; pequeño pero lindo, vaya, pensó que por ser su compañera de equipo iba a recordar su cumpleaños; que idiota había sido, era obvio que nadie lo recordaba, se quedó toda la tarde observando, aquel lago, tan hermoso y tan relajante, sonrió de tristeza, ¿cómo se puede sonreír si estas triste? Ni él mismo lo sabe; solo sabe que en este día se siente mucho más soló que de costumbre.

Había llegado la noche, tenía que regresar a su departamento iba caminando soló por las calles, supuso que toda la gente estaría celebrando en alguna otra parte; cuándo sintió una presencia, volteó y vio a quien menos esperaba; Hyuga Hinata, parada ahí justo frente a él, sonriéndole. ¿Estaba soñando? Quien sabe, pero no quería despertar, él solamente sonrió como bobo, vio como la Hyuga le extendía sobre sus manos, una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel dorado, con un listón rojo, se veía tan linda con su típico sonrojo, cuando logró escuchar unas palabras, casi susurros.

—Fe…feliz cu…cumpleaños Naruto— bajó la mirada cubriendo sus ojos aperlados con su fleco.

Esas palabras tan simples, tan dulces; sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con bastante fuerza pareciera que su sonrisa se iba a salir de su cara, tan feliz estaba que no se dio cuenta de cómo había abrazado a la Hyuga. Esta se sonrojó, sentía ganas de desmayarse pero se armó de valor y no lo hizo, al contrario le devolvió el abrazo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho Hinata, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida—comentó Naruto, sin soltar su agarre.

—Y-yo siempre me voy a acordar de ti, Naruto— confesó la Hyuga en un susurro muy leve, pero que el rubio pudo escuchar a la perfección.

La separó un poco, vio los ojos aperlados de la chica llenos de lágrimas, le dio tanta ternura verla así, que no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a su rostro y la besó, un beso tan dulce, tan suave. La chica estaba a punto de decir algo pero el rubio no la dejó; aprovechó el momento para poder explorar la boca de la chica. Paso un momento en el que ya no pudieron más, todo humano necesita de aire en algún momento, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes; Naruto le sonrió y le dijo…

—Te quiero—, el rubio pudo notar que el rubor en la cara de la chica de pelo azul creció; ante esto rió y la abrazó —. Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado— sonrió y recargó su cabeza, sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

—Te quiero Naruto— escuchó susurrar a la chica.

Juntos se fueron al departamento del rubio, a celebrar, su nuevo noviazgo y claro que lo que faltaba del cumpleaños, después de todo nuestro rubio ya no volvería a estar soló en sus próximos cumpleaños.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


End file.
